New technologies and connected vehicle environments have increased driver distraction in vehicles. In particular, driver interaction with mobile devices, vehicle controls, and vehicle interfaces, have increased the likelihood of driver distraction causing the driver to ignore the primary task of driving.
Various technologies have been implemented within vehicles to determine driver distraction. For example, driver distraction can be determined using eye gaze detection, head pose detection, object detection, among others. However, due to the dynamic nature of the human body, individual driver characteristics (e.g., height, facial features), individual driving habits, and different vehicle configurations, these technologies can be lead to imprecise results and errors in driver distraction detection.